A Different Kind Of Fairy Tail
by M0M3NTAI
Summary: When a young girl comes barging into Fairy Tail's hall asking for a boy with a dragon scarf, you know there's bound to be some trouble. Claiming that the trees told her to find him, everyone obviously thinks she's a mental case. I mean, who wouldn't? Join the girl on her adventure for answers as she joins the guild and forces herself into the strongest team. (see bio for more)


**Prologue**

_Find the boy with the dragon scarf._

Uhm... what?

I took a quick glance around, but saw no one near me. I couldn't sense any other presence except for the usual plants and small animals that roamed the woods. Yet, I still heard that voice in my head.

_He's the answer to what you've been looking for._

Those words struck me worse than an arrow through the heart. They froze my limbs and I was so surprised by what the voice said that I couldn't even think straight. _My answer? The one I've been searching for since I was seven? All my questions... All my quests and adventures so far come down to finding a boy with a dragon scarf. Could it really be...?_

My train of thought what interrupted by a sudden crashing sound. I heard a scream of agony in my head and I grabbed my small head in a desperate attempt to subdue the pain I was suddenly feeling. And then, it was over.

I knew what that pain was, could feel in my bones where it came from. I could feel its confusion dripping into my own mind, overwhelming all other sensations I felt.

These damn trees!

Yes. Trees. Or what I like to call them; my only friends. They understood me as if I was an open book while I couldn't find the ability in myself to understand them. They were cloaked in robes of mystery as old as time itself and never wanted me to know anything other than what they were feeling. They used me as a sort of shield to protect themselves from feeling any moment of confusion or sometimes even pain. Trees sure were strange, but I guess I'm stranger for always communicating with them. It wasn't my fault. They decided to bring me in eight years ago and I've never been able to escape because I had nowhere else to go.

I glanced behind me, as that was where the tree's scream had emitted from. The leaves rustled above my head whispering what had just incurred. Some strange force had stuck one of my friends a few meters way too deep into hard ground. I clenched my tiny fists into balls, noticing that there was a strange scent in the air. It was a strange mixture between snow, musk and burnt grass.

I know I had only been in the forest for under an hour, but surely forests do not smell so strangely. My little nose twitched slightly as I drew in on the snowy smell. I always liked winter the best and I tried to get as much as I could from the lovely smell. I found my hands relaxing and unwinding themselves and I quickly noticed that the musky smell was long gone. Woah, who would have thought that smells would get me so riddled up?

I shook my petite head, frantically trying to get the confusion of the trees out of my head. They were sometimes so annoying with their pettiness. Gosh, couldn't they just take the pain and confusion? Do they really have to force it on me? Am I not their friend?!

I felt my blood pumping angrily at that thought. I felt annoyed and useless and it was like I was being mocked. I am not one to mock. My body started to shake from all the rage I was feeling, but then a voice popped back into my head.

_LISTEN TO ME LITTLE GIRL!_

_What?_ I snapped back angrily in my head. I could tell this was what had spoken to me earlier and I soon realized that it was an old tree located somewhere near the middle of the forest.

_Humans are just so frustrating. You try to tell them something important about their lives and they go ahead and ignore you. You try to be a good friend but noooo, she doesn't listen. You try to help her find the answer that she's been looking for basically her whole life and she gives you the cold shoulder because she's too bust grovelling at some snowy smell. _

_Are you done yet?_

_NO! I have so much more to moan about. Let me get to it!_

I sighed in annoyance and sat down exactly where I was. As the old tree complained about me, as most trees seemed to do (damn, they sure are ungrateful), I thought about what he had said earlier.

_Hey gramps, what's with the dragon scarf you mentioned earlier?_ I asked, completely disrupting his complaining session. I could feel his rage turn from delight as he realized that she had listened to him in the beginning.

_I saw a young man with a dragon scarf just now. He seemed familiar and you can probably guess why-_

_You mean..._

_YES. Now stop disrupting me!_

_Sorry._

_Ugh, just. I-I just. Just never mind. As I was saying before being so rudely disrupted, the young man carried a strange aura about him._

"Great, there he goes blabbering on about auras again." I whispered to myself, figuring he won't be able to hear my spoken words so far away.

_I feel that he's the answer you've been looking for since before we brought you in. _

_I shall go after him... _I was slightly nervous about finally meeting my answer. I then remembered that I should be happy that I've finally found him and I tucked away a loose, light pink lock behind my ear as I asked, _where did you last see him?_

_He was last at the place of our fallen comrade._

I immediately got up and ran off in that direction. _So he hurt my friend?_

_No, it wasn't him._

I felt the old tree's presence leave my mind and I figured that it must have been because he was tired. Old trees like him couldn't really hold a conversation with me for too long. They just loose way too much magical energy.

My abnormal way of getting around forests led me to the tree that was halfway stuck in the ground in no time. I walked around it once, surveying my surroundings.

There was charred grass, scuffles in the dirt, a few ruined bushes. Yep, definitely looks like a fight broke out here. I wondered over to the tree again after sniffing one of the footsteps and patted the tree's bushy leaves. I tried to reach into it to seek answers to who did this but it wasn't responding to me at all. I considered forcefully breaking into the tree to get answers but that seemed cruel, even for me. It had just been through a tragic experience. Who knows if it will ever recover?

Something purple flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned to see a glowing ball that looked like it was used by fake fortune tellers or physic mages. I walked closer to it and gave it an experimental nudge with my toe. It wobbled a little and I jumped back from fright.

Suddenly, purple mist spewed from it and runes etched sentences on it as if the mist were the paper and the runes were the ink marks. A little yelp escaped from my mouth and I was flown backwards into the tree from a sudden wind force. I got up, feeling my face flare up from being surprised so easily and I yelled at the mist.

"WATCH WHERE YOU UNLEASH YOUR WIND!"

I stopped, and couldn't help burst out in laughter. Hey, I was immature like that, but can you blame me? I mean, I was practically thrown backwards by the strongest fart a rune could ever produce. And there I was, rolling around in the dirt because my sides hurt too much to stand up.

I eventually calmed down, and looked up to see the ruins now glowing light purple while being surrounded by a much more darker shade of violet.

"Follow the fairies." I read them out loud and scratched the back of my head. Fairies... Man I haven't seen a couple of fairies in forever! "Okay Mr. Mysterious Runes! I'll go follow some fairies and maybe they'll lead me to my answer."

I grinned, my mouth opening widely. My last thought before I vanished was _I wonder where I'll find a fairy to follow at this time of year..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, hello people of the interweb! Nice to meet you, I'm MOM3NTAI, but you can really call me anything. It's my first Fairy Tail fic and I can see that I'm going to have fun here. I've recently just got into it, I'm about at episode 51 so don't give me any spoilers or I will be forced to kill you with a mace.

I mean what?

Haha, anyways this is basically a re-write of my own version as I add an OC character into the mix. There will still be the same awesome characters we all know and love (*Cough* GRAY *Cough*) just that my fairy tail character is in there. There will be some events I'll keep from the anime/manga, some I won't even go to and other events that I'll add in for my own pleasure. There will still be the same Fairy Tail randomness and humour that makes the anime so freaking awesome and characters may sometimes be a little OOC, only just to fit with the story and because I don't own any characters. I'll make them as much as they are as much as I can, but we'll see how that goes.

My OC is now looking for Natsu (it should've been obvious) and is suddenly now out in search of fairies. This is from the end of episode four and I will continue it in my own way and as I please. I'll mostly write for this when I'm bored and have nothing to do with my life. I do have some sort of plot, but it'll only come in a few chapters. I'm a little obsessed with Gray, as will fully be portrayed in my OC.

My OC is also very strange, as you can probably see and just to warn you. Just... yeah that's all I want to reveal about her. I want her to be a mystery case and to keep you readers on your toes and I just want her to keep surprising people.

So yeah, welcome to my story. Hope you enjoyed the extremely short prologue (sorry about that but they usually are) and I hope you look forward to the coming chapter as much as I am. I should be up tomorrow since I'm not doing anything, Until then!


End file.
